


second skin

by mahoun



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Riding, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoun/pseuds/mahoun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wonshik asks jaehwan to wear thigh highs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	second skin

wonshik lets his hands travel to jaehwan’s sides, down to his hips, cold digits pressing against the protruding bone.  
it has jaehwan sigh in reply, eyes closed like in a daze as he keeps working his hips around wonshik’s cock.  
he sits with his legs around wonshik’s sides, a little hum running past his lips every time he bounces down on him, slowly, still trying to find his pace.  
this is wonshik’s favorite part. he loves watching jaehwan take his time to feel good, to make both of them feel good.  
he loves how vocal and disinhibited jaehwan is, loves the way he doesn’t restrain himself and isn’t afraid of losing control - something he finds difficult to do.  
he loves how jaehwan’s body is responsive to even the littlest touches. he shivers when wonshik traces his spine, his skin always too warm against wonshik’s cold fingers; whines when he nibbles at his neck, all soft and warm with just the right amount of teeth.  
seeing him like that is comforting to wonshik, makes him feel in control even though he knows it’s the other way around.  
he lets his fingers ghost around jaehwan’s thighs, bits of hair growing back sparse after his latest shave, then on the filmy fabric of his thigh highs.  
they go up to his knees, the see-through texture making it painfully easy for him to imagine the way jaehwan’s muscles are working underneath them.  
it’s hypnotizing, the way the black fabric perfectly embraces his legs and sculpts his calves into what to wonshik is nothing short of an art piece.  
they compliment his body so well, and wonshik is so happy he mustered up the courage to ask jaehwan to wear them.  
he caresses jaehwan’s kneecap and then the underside of his knee (jaehwan tickles a little there, so he’s careful), pausing on the little lacy bow embedded on the back.  
“these make your legs look even cuter,” he says in a rush of pleasure, and he’d probably feel ashamed if he wasn’t feeling so damn good.  
he can see a light flicker in jaehwan’s eyes for a moment, but he’s the one who blushes at the way his voice comes out, raw and breathy and almost foreign.  
he has to stifle back a moan when jaehwan finds the right angle, grinding down on him with an increasingly fast pace.  
he’s so beautiful like this, eyes shut in concentration and arms gripping onto wonshik’s thighs for balance, his breathy moans filling the distance between their bodies.  
wonshik presses him down for a kiss, fingers digging into his back as he starts thrusting back into him.  
jaehwan groans into his mouth before returning to his straddling position, trying to meet wonshik’s thrusts as best as he can.  
each of jaehwan’s movements brings him to the edge, a sheer layer of sweat covering him like a second skin.  
he starts pumping jaehwan’s cock in rhythm with his thrusts, and it doesn’t take long for both of them to come.  
jaehwan does first, toes curling as he spills into wonshik’s hand; wonshik follows right after, fingers dug into jaehwan’s thighs and lips mouthing jaehwan’s name.

_✩✩✩_

“i can’t believe you’re a literal pervert,” jaehwan laughs, lacing his hands around wonshik’s waist. he’s the big spoon tonight. his favorite.  
“what?” wonshik turns his head around, lips curled in question, only to have jaehwan poke his nose.  
“you were checking if i got jizz on the socks earlier.”  
“ _WHAT?_ ” wonshik feigns offense, tackling jaehwan down onto the mattress.  
“sicko.” jaehwan’s hands are warm around wonshik’s neck as he pulls him in for a kiss.  
“so… what do you want me to wear next time?”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [tumblr](http://mahoun.tumblr.com/post/111325022686/ravi-ken-and-ken-wearing-thigh-highs-please)!


End file.
